Town of Mystery
by KatasaurusRex
Summary: Prompt: 2015 TR Halloween Contest "Nightmares & Dreams"


Title: **Town of Mystery**

Prompt: 2015 TR Halloween Contest "Nightmares & Dreams"

Pairing: Bella, Dean, Sam

Fandom: **TwiNatural** (Twilight/Supernatural Crossover)

Rating: R for Violence, Situations and CHARACTER DEATH.

Genre: Horror, Angst

Words: 2988

Pre-Reader: Lady Kat. I compliment her on putting up with all my crazy.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 _The Autumn season was like Christmas to a hunter. All the nasties in the world wanted to come out and play. While some were harmless, like hob-goblins, others were out to wreak havoc in spades since the humans wouldn't think the happenings beyond anything but a prank._

 _Dean Winchester loved Halloween._

 _Halloween was like the super-bowl of the "hunting season." At midnight when everything seemed to crawl back into the darkness to hide, most active hunters met up at Harvelle's Roadhouse to swap stories, drink and see who bit the dust during the season. The Winchester brothers looked forward to the meet-up each year, giving them just one more reason to keep pushing through their crazy lives._

 _As they pulled into the half-full parking lot of Harvelle's, Dean thought back to their biggest most recent story…_

Dean moaned as sunlight reached his eyes.

"Hey. You're awake. I found us a case."

Dean's mouth felt gritty, like he'd been sucking on sandpaper. His head started pounding and he groped around for the bottle of Excedrin that was always on the side table anywhere they went. He would have relief soon from this hangover- if it was a hangover. He had a niggling feeling scratching at the back of his skull- or that could be the hangover. Son of a bitch.

"Case. Yeah. Go ahead." Dean ground out, tossing back the medicine and swallowing without water. He was getting to be a professional at this shit.

"Forks, Washington. A bunch of hikers have been going missing."

"Sounds like a Wendigo. But Washington isn't our area…"

Sam shrugged as Dean flopped down and threw an arm over his eyes, "I don't know, D. Something tells me we should take this one."

Dean groaned like a petulant child who was reminded for the third time he had to get up, "But that's such a far drive!"

"Dean, we're in Nebraska. If we switch off driving, it won't be that long."

"Fine, Sammy. Fine! Pack up the car and let's go. I need coffee and pie."

"It's ten in the morning."

"It's always time for pie, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean drove with his pie balanced on his right leg, one hand on the wheel and the other navigating with a fork.

"I could have drove first, Dean."

"you're lucky I'm going to let you drive at all, Sammy boy. Let me have my pie and eat it too!"

Sam shot his brother a look but decided to let it go, choosing to open up the notebook he had started keeping as a case log.

"Okay. Hikers. Several missing. Local PD keeps going out to look but all they find are bodies that are practically shredded. Since its prime hiking season for them, people still go out there despite the warnings. They're writing them off as bear attacks."

"Well, finding the bodies doesn't sound Wendigo-ish." Dean remarked, finishing off his pie and tossing the to-go container into the trash bag Sam had behind his seat.

"You're right. It doesn't make sense. Other options are a Leshy, an Aswang, a Vampire or a Werewolf."

"What on Earth is a Leslie or an Ass wipe? And why on Earth are they named like that?"

Sam chuckled. "A LesHY… Less-She… and an AsWANg… ahhs-wong."

"Well that's not nearly as entertaining. Question still stands."

"The Leshy is a male woodland spirit in Slavic mythology believed to protect wild animals and the forests. They usually appear as tall men with pale white skin and dark green eyes, but have the ability to change size and shape shift into any form, animal or plant. Leshies have beards made of living grass and vines and are often depicted with a tail, hooves and horns. They are the lords of the forest and hold close bonds with gray wolves, bears and all animal life. When a leshy is in human form, it looks like a common peasant, although it's eyes glow. The creatures can shrink themselves to the height of a blade of grass or grow to the size of the tallest trees. It is commonly understood that leshies will lead peasants astray, make people sick and even tickle them to death. They're mischievous and have horrible cries. However, leshies can also imitate human voices and often times lure lost wanderers to their caves. They aren't always evil, but enjoy misguiding humans and kidnapping young women."

"Tickle them to death? Well that doesn't sound like ripping people apart…"

"Maybe not but if it were to shift into a bear these people claim to have seen…?

"I could buy it if it was a group of workers clearing land and killing nature, but no hikers have harmed any Bambi's. What's the other one?"

"An aswang is a mythical creature in Filipino folklore well known throughout the Philippines, expect the IIocos region. It's described as a combination of vampire and witch and is usually female. They're also capable of transforming into either a huge black dog or a black boar. They eat the dead, but can be cannibals, stalking and eating human beings at night. Garlic bulbs, holy water and other objects are believed to repel aswang. Many stories revolve around these creatures eating children and unborn fetuses. In human form they appear normal, and are quiet, shy and elusive. At night they transform into the deadly beast. One key feature of the aswang is its bloodshot eyes. In the Middle Ages, the aswang was the most feared among the mythical creatures in the Philippines."

"This is just… Foul."

"Very foul. We won't know until we get there, but I'm sure we wouldn't be hearing stories about bears if it were a dog or a boar, right?"

Dean was not impressed with Washington. It seemed as soon as they hit the state line, rain fell in some form the entire time. Shades of green and gray colored the towns, especially Forks.

Who the hell named their town 'Forks' anyway? And where was 'Spoons'?

To Dean, Forks was just a tiny town barely surviving in the new age. There wasn't even a Wal*Mart! It was full of strip malls, corner stores and houses that just screamed to be put into a magazine. It seemed like the pride and joy of the place was the local high school.

"First order of business is to meet with the local Chief.. Name is Charles Swan."

"Charlie Swan? Sounds like the name of someone from a Harlequin romance." Dean remarked, earning an amused snort from his brother. They rented a room at the only motel in the town and cleaned themselves up. Dean wondered if the suit was overkill for this town but it was better to be over- professional than suspicious.

Dean's first observation of Charles Swan? He had a mustache that belonged in a vintage porno. He could play a decent plumber or pizza guy. He had to swallow his laughter as "call me Charlie" offered his hand and ushered them into his tiny office. That tingle started in the back of Dean's head again as he and Sam tried to get all the information. It was hard to ignore.

"Charlie, these victims-"

He was interrupted by a quiet voice, "-Dad… Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a meeting."

Charlie smiled and Dean turned to see Charlie's daughter. Sure she was a child with a voice that tiny.

"I'm sorry Agents. This is my daughter, Bella. Bells, meet agents Smecker and Greenly from the Wildlife Unit or something."

Bella raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Or something?"

Dean's hunter green eyes locked with Bella's toffee colored ones. He felt stripped, and not in a good way.

Sam cleared his throat, breaking the contact, "Well be in touch, Chief."

They hustled out of the small police station and Dean practically threw himself into the Impala.

"D, what was that?"

"There's something up with that girl. We should watch her."

'That girl' in question came out not long after and hopped into a rusty truck before looking around suspiciously.

"I agree. We watch her." Sam commented after she drove away. Bella Swan looked like she was overacting her entire being. Could she be an aswang? And if so, where was the REAL Bella Swan?

The Winchester brothers were very put out. Every attempt to watch Bella Swan was thwarted no matter what they did.

They had tried to stake-out her house one night to see if she'd been leaving or transforming. At 2 AM, she came skipping out with a thermos of coffee and some cookies for each of them.

They tried to observe her at school during biology; she flicked her hair over her shoulder and gave a sarcastic wave through the window.

They had been there for a week now. Dean paced their motel room trying to formulate a plan. It was like the girl knew when they were around and what they thought. Sam had even broke into the school one day and planted a listening device in her locker. As soon as she had opened it, they'd caught three words before radio static. She had crushed it.

"Who is this girl?!" He yelled out, frustrated. The door opened and he turned, expecting Sam with their dinner. Sam was back with their food, but he wasn't alone.

She demanded to come with me." Sam offered in way of explanation, placing their food on the dresser in the room.

Dean turned to glare at the slip of a brunette that had been driving him mad the past week, "Come to kill us too?"

"Kill you? I have no idea what you're talking about. I just wanted you to leave. I know what you are and you're not needed here."

Dean laughed, "Not needed here? You're killing people."

Bella threw her head back and laughed as if he'd told the best joke, "Killing people? You think you've got me figured out?"

Sam sat on his bed and began fixing up his salad, "You know what we are. Im sure you're aware we have some theories."

"You think I'm something called an aswang, correct?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Aswang, vampire or werewolf."

Bella smirked, "Well, I wish I could tell you that you're right, but you aren't. however, there's no need for the Winchesters here. It's covered."

Dean glared at the supposedly human girl as he devoured his burger in three bites. He walked over, popped open a beer and took a few pulls before practically swooping face to face with the girl, "You expect me to believe that a bunch of bears have killed all these hikers? That the disappearances in the few towns connected to this place are all disappearances or hazards of living in a big city? Think again, princess."

Bella narrowed her eyes and tried to look intimidating. Dean wasn't fooled. "You must be Dean. Let me tell you something. You call me princess again and the hunter will become the hunted. Get out of my town. There are things you don't understand, won't understand and can't understand. The hikers are being handled."

"With fake news reports about bears?" Sam challenged, not liking this slip of a girl threatening his brother with anything.

She turned to him and he saw something he couldn't name in her eyes," Samuel. Take your brother and leave. Final warning."

She left just as easily as she came and Dean glared after her.

Leaving would have been fine with the Winchester brothers for the most part. This town was behind on the times and had nothing at all going for it. It should have been absorbed by a neighboring town. However, it also had some secrets they couldn't let go undiscovered.

"Let's go out in these woods, Sam."

The boys were covered in mud and soaked to the bone as they hiked the trails. Warning signs were posted everywhere about bears, almost to the point of overkill. There were no signs of creatures, but they could have been washed away in the rain.

"No! You can't go! I belong with you!" They heard the voice call out, almost fearfully. They glanced at each other before starting to run in the direction of the voice. That tingling started in Dean's head again as he recognized the voice of Bella Swan.

He was half tempted to let her stay on her own.

They stopped at the edge of what appeared to be a meadow. In the moonlight, they could see a soaked- thru Bella pleading with a slightly taller than her male. She had her fingers clenched in his jacket.

"Isabella, it's not safe here for my family and myself any longer."

"Edward, please! No one will hurt you."

"Who would protect us? Your precious Quileutes? They don't protect us Cullens. We're enemies, Bella. The sooner you stop trying to unite us the sooner you'll learn. You're better off without me and this thing between us has gone on long enough!"

"THING?! I'm not a THING, Edward. I thought you loved me!"

Edward let out a dark laughter and the moon illuminated his crazed face. It almost seemed to sparkle, but that could have been the rain. Edward placed a hand against Bella's cheek and Dean was coiled to knock the crazy broad out of the way. There was a rustle across the meadow and he wondered what else was going bump in the rainy night.

"They're here now, Bella. You've doomed me. Who knows if my family is even still alive." Edward's voice turned sinister, "If I'm to die, I think it only fitting that I get a taste of my destiny before I'm destroyed."

"W-what are you talking about?"

Edward lunged towards Bella but before Dean could react, a dark shadow streaked out, taking the head from Edward. Sam ran out and grabbed Bella while Dean provided cover. The shadow was in fact a rather massive wolf, the head of Edward gangling in it's teeth. A silver-like substance dripped from the head that contorted in silent rage.

"Let me go!" Bella yelled at Sam, struggling in his grasp.

Dean grabbed her when she was within arm's length, "What are you thinking!? What was EDWARD?!"

"Was? He can be fixed! JACOB BLACK!"

She turned towards the massive wolf but Dean dragged her along the mud-slicked path back towards town. She ignored all his questions. They made it to the Impala and he was ready to toss her in when a plume of purple-looking smoke filled the air. Bella's eyes widened and she dropped to the group before letting out an agonized scream, "EDWARD!"

Dean put the Impala in park and glanced at the shivering girl in his backseat. Despite the blasting heat and the fact that she was now dry, she shivered like she was hypothermic.

"Bella?" There went Sam. Always the sympathizer.

"His name was Edward Cullen. He was my boyfriend. A vampire."

Dean snorted, "Vampires don't sparkle."

"HE WAS A VAMPIRE. He and his coven.. His family.. They had a treaty with the wolves. They weren't supposed to feed from humans of any kind or it would be void."

"The deaths?"

"They took in a new member. She had lost her mate. Her name is.. Was?.. Is Victoria. They thought they could help her, they were sure of it. She had only ever known human blood so they tried to hide her.. Edward.. Edward relapsed with her. We had to work to hide it from the wolves, the Protectors.. La Push.. Jake.."

She was halfway babbling but one glance at Sam from Dean said that the younger got the story too.

"Two out of three, Sam."

"Not the time, Dean." Sam chastised earning a "Bitch" from Dean and he responded in kind.

"That was Jacob.. Which means they probably learned about Victoria… which means.."

Bella screamed as a large wolf leapt over the car and landed beside the door. It breathed heavy, fogging up the window. Dean opened his door, "Hey, Fido. You scratch it, I'll pump you full of whatever I have in reach. Back it up."

Dean watched, astonished as the wolf morphed into a very fit, very naked Indian man. He blanched and covered his face, "Cover the meat, kid."

"My name is Samuel Uley. Isabella is to come with me immediately."

"What do you want with her?"

"She was supposed to neutral. She was held accountable for certain knowledge and responsibilities. She purposefully deceived us. Her life is forfeit to our Alpha now."

"Your Alpha?"

"Jacob." Bella whispered. "I made a promise… and they know I broke it."

She exited the car and climbed onto the back of the once- again wolf-man. Sam called after Bella, but she was gone.

"Let's call Charlie." Sam suggested, already dialing the number.

Dean knew it would do no good. He listened as Sam gave Charlie all the information he could. When they arrived at the motel, he lost himself in thoughts and the heat of a hot, hot shower.

The next morning, Sam and Dean checked out of the motel and packed the Impala. The local news showed stories of a 'raging fire' at the Cullen mansion with no signs of survivors. Bella Swan had given her grieving words since she was the 'girlfriend of student-body president Edward Cullen,' the look in her eyes would have made a zombie seem more responsive.

Dean noted the look on Charlie's face was one of resignation. Dean wondered if the old Chief knew everything. He didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Let's get to Harvelle's, yeah?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look of full knowing. They would tell this story.. And one day they knew someone would come back and clean up this town.

Until then, it was just another closed case for the Winchesters.


End file.
